


Fareeha in Little EchoTown

by UvaRamune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana plays matchmaker, Cows, F/F, Fareeha is a cute clumsy dork that angela cant resist, Fluffiness, Horses, cavity warning, farm animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Fareeha joins her old parents to help take care of their farm in lil Echo Town. There's lots to do for the new farm hand. People to meet, things to grow, things to sell, horses to groom and tame, animals to feed. She gets the hang of it all. The one thing she cant wrap her head around is whether the local veterinarian is flirting or being a horrible tease for our naive ex-soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/gifts).



> I love the nintendo video game Harvest moon and I love growing things, so this popped up as something cute I wanted to try. My babe likes cute mixed in from to time. gotta mix things up! Hope you like!
> 
>  
> 
> (Nintendo Harvest Moon title does not belong to me)

                Wilhelm held up a sign. He knew he looked silly. A giant of a man holding a sign as if he wasn't the dead give-away for someone to locate him. He looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. The train was only a few minutes away. Children gathered with their parents also awaiting new comers. But he was the only one with a sign. He knew it'd be appreciated however. And when the steam train blew its whistle far off he grinned. He could hear the train before its large plume came into sight. Wilhelm straightened his shirt and stood up.

                The train came to a gradual stop with a loud hiss and squeal of metal on metal. Quickly backing up, his eyes searched the rivulets of people spilling out of the train into eager awaiting arms. Some simply walked out looking at the clock and taking off. He saw who he was looking for and knew they’d take awhile as he spied them through the window. Being so tall he could almost see in. So he waited patiently with glee, pressing the sign up onto the window. He got a bellow of surprise and then a call of his name. He grinned and went to the door, following them until they reached the steps.

                Dismounting Fareeha was greeted by giant arms surrounding her and lifting her high up as if she were a mere child that weighed nothing. She laughed at his odd manner of expression. He was extremely happy to see her, gently lowering her to bury her face in his broad chest. She yanked back gasping for breath, thumping his chest as he chuckled. Fareeha gathered her bags and flicked his sign with her name on it as he grabbed the remaining bag.

                "Just two?" He asked looking around. Fareeha nodded as she shouldered her personal bag.

                "Ma said I wouldn't need anything. I beg to differ." She looked around as he led her out of the train station, which was only a wooden platform with a terrace. "Just you?" He grinned as he loaded her bags into the back of a hay hauler. He then slapped a sunhat onto her head and she almost froze then chuckled. He smiled at her and patted the side of the buggy. "You know your ma, the less noise the better. She has something prepared for you; we don't want to be late. Come on then." He motioned for her to climb in. With an exaggerated sigh she hopped in and settled between the small rail he kept to lock things in. He climbed in front and gave the horse a yip.

                "She responds to ‘yip’," he said over his shoulder. Fareeha shrugged, looking over the railing. “I didn’t say anything.”

                “I know you well enough, lass,” he chuckled. As they set out through the town she didn't really believe this place was this small. Her mother had mentioned it many times in her letters. But still, seeing was believing. Hardly moving three minutes and they were almost out of the town. A traveling merchant coming in stopped them with a greeting.

                "Why if it ain't ol mighty bronzen." The old man said tipping his hat up. Wilhelm smiled with the nickname knowing Fareeha was scrunching her face in confusion, mouthing the old man. "You in town for me shop?" he asked. Wilhelm shook his head. "Not today Mr. Torbjorn. Just bringing in Fareeha who will be staying with us for a bit."

                At that the other old man peered over, moving his horse and carriage up beside her. Fareeha glanced up at him from her seated position of knees drawn up. She didn't know whether it was safe to stand in a cart.

                "Ahhhhh, Ana's baby?" He laughed in mirth. "Go on then, let's take a look at ye?" He signaled with a hand for Fareeha to stand up. She glanced at Wilhelm who chuckled with a nod, reassuring her that it was alright. Fareeha slowly unfolded from her seating, standing before him. He followed with his eyes and frowned when she hadn't finished standing at how big she was until she straightened up.

                He gave a loud whistle. "I'd say Ana has good genes. Look at the size of 'er. Ten of her on me shop and I'd be set for life." He reached over and patted Wilhelm on the elbow. "You lucky bastard."

                Fareeha sat back down when they briefly shook hands.

                "Well Miss. Amari, the names Torb’s and Orbs of me shop. If you ever need anything. I've got all you need, axles, plow tools, seedlings anything you need, you come to me first, you hear?"

                "Yes sir," Fareeha affirmed with a nod, adjusting her hat.

                "Thata girl," Torb said with a smile somewhere under his blonde ashy beard. "You'll do just fine. Plenty of friendly folk. They'll keep to ya." With a nod to both, he grabbed his reigns and rolled away.

                "He only has expensive things," Wilhelm muttered. "But at least he does trades. We best be going." He flicked the reigns with his wrists and Fareeha settled back in again. She watched the roads as they pulled away. Plenty of horses piling in. Much like a movie set she mused. Saloons with loud music and horses tied to wooden posts. Glad it wasn't all terrible when she saw one buggy not powered by fuel she guessed.

                People walking and chattering waved at Wilhelm in passing. He gave people brief introductions of Fareeha and they were off again. So again Fareeha watched the back end of the cart as they moved. Before exiting the town Fareeha spotted a few children playing with a big dog. Suddenly the dog barked and bounded off and the kids gave chase. The dog stopped at a woman's legs. The woman then crouched to ruffle the dog’s collar.

                "How's he been doing?" She heard the question, but lost the kids answer when she realized she was staring. When they rounded a small corner Fareeha stood up to see her clearer. Wilhelm’s hand pushed her back down into the hay as they got through a rough patch. Fareeha yelled almost losing her hat and the woman looked up just as they disappeared around the corner.

                "I know you're restless, we'll be home short enough."

                Fareeha slumped back into the hay bed, staring up at the blue sky just so like those piercing blue eyes. "Can't wait," she murmured.

* * *

 

                "My baby!" Ana flew from the cottage, scaring ducks and chickens astray. She wrapped Fareeha in a hug, pressing her head under her chin as Fareeha hugged her back.

                "You look well, mother," Fareeha said looking around herself at the critters flocking about. Faraway she heard goats and cows interacting.

                Ana fluffed her scarf and nodded. "Well much better now that you're here. My back can finally rest a bit. Come in! Come in!" Ana signaled for her to follow the path to the small cottage with a plume of smoke coming out of the chimney above.

                "She's been cooking all day hoping you'd be hungry," Wilhelm said with a smile, nodding for her to follow. Her stomach grumbled in agreeance. Her mother must’ve heard somewhere in the house for she yelled loud to get inside. They hustled their steps, stumbling into the house.

                Fareeha barely placed her bag down when Ana grabbed her face and told her to clean up at the basin by the stove. Fareeha took off her hat and did as told, washing up, making a mess according to her mother.

                "I'm not used to crouching to wash my face!" Fareeha retorted back and a towel slapped her on the head. Wilhelm laughed.

                "It thrills me that you two can pick up where you left off five years ago."

                "Glad we can entertain you, dearest. Fareeha, table. Don't let the food get cold."

                "Yes, ma."

* * *

 

                Shortly after dinner Fareeha was introduced to the milk cows. His massive girth on a small stool was comical and soon she found out the lesson had flown by when he said, "Now you try." Wilhelm stepped back and motioned for Fareeha to go ahead. Fareeha looked at Wilhelm then at the cow, the little pail and the stool. This was still so surreal to her. _Did she actually agree to this?_ She hesitantly nodded and rolled up her already rolled up sleeves. She stepped up and sat on the stool. She rubbed her hands on her jeans and waited again, not sure for what.

                "Come on lass, this one has things to do, too. Don't be wasting her day."

                Fareeha huffed in a breath and exhaled. She leaned in and very carefully gripped the udders. _Oh god this was weird._ She was careful with her grip, but adamant with the firmness. Almost immediately the udder squirted the milk into the tin pail.

                Wilhelm nodded and hummed in appreciation. "You're a natural! I knew you could do it."

                Fareeha concentrated on pulling when suddenly Wilhelm bellowed in laughter. "Watch out!" Fareeha instinctively dove backwards, quickly rolling to her knees in defense thinking the cow was kicking up. Instead she was met with the sight of four kittens having tumbled the pail and licking up what they could. Wilhelm laughed at the look on her face of complete surprise. "Forgot to mention. Watch out for these little buggers. They're not even ours."

                Fareeha sagged against the barn wall with a sigh as Wilhelm guffawed.

* * *

 

                “Did you hear? Ana’s baby is in town.”

                “Ana’s baby? You mean the soldier?”

                “What do you suppose she’s doing here, for a visit?”

                “Oh, those old goons finally decided they needed help. You know my Thomas always offered a free hand.”

                “You know the two of them; they don’t like that sort of thing.”

                “What sort of thing? Hospitality? It would do them a world of good to open up a bit more.”

                “You mean the one that Reinhardt was lugging around this morning?”

                “That’s the one, a beauty isn’t she?”

                “Well, I didn’t really see her…”

                “Nonsense! You all know how Ana looked back in her day, spitting image.”

                “Finally something new. Nothing’s happened since… well, since the General store opened up.” A round of giggles.

                “Nothing like gossip to get those old bones moving eh, ladies?”

                “Ah, Torb, how’s the lass? You saw her, out with it.”      

                “Mighty fine work that one,” he said with a chuckle. He shouted over his shoulder, “Oy, Brigette, give me a hand, lass!”

                “Aye, Papa!” came a holler from inside.

                Torb nodded his hat at the ladies, “You ladies have yerselves a fine day.”

* * *

 

                Next Fareeha was introduced to the chickens and ducks. Mostly free roaming, but before dusk they had to go in their pens or else the coyotes and foxes made light meals of them.

                "Remember trying to catch a fish with your bare hands as a kid?"

                Fareeha looked at him uncertainly. "Yea?"

                "This is worse."

                Without much further explanation; than crouch low to not seem intimidating, hands at the ready, Fareeha was tossed in.

                "Act natural and no rush."

                _How was this natural?_ She spied the closest and dove for it missing completely as it flapped away with a loud squawk. Wilhelm was amused as he watched, leaning forward on the fence. It took her an hour to get them inside the coop, chasing them, cornering them, and even feigning death to get the curious birds closer. She counted the twelve and slapped the door shut. She turned to Wilhelm hair ruffled with dry grass and twigs, elbows scuffed and knees dirty.

                Wilhelm was chuckling quietly, shoulders shaking betraying him. She rolled her eyes and dusted herself off, walking over to him. He handed her water and let her drink, then clapped her on the back. "Now to round up the sheep."

* * *

 

                “Daily mail!” A young woman yelled as she zipped around the shop to drop off the letters to certain individuals she found inside the general store. “Yo, Tracer! Where’s that package?”

                “I told ya cowboy, ya get it when I get it, get it?” With a gum pop she was out the door as fast as she had come in. There was a groan and a loud chuckle along with a crash of wooden boxes. “Whoops!”

                “Don’t look at me, you were the one who hired him,” a Japanese man with a tattooed sleeved arm mumbled, looking at the new product that came in.

* * *

 

                Luckily they only had a few sheep and goats, but they proved hardy. "They'll get to love you once they know you're their main source of food." Fareeha was sure he worded that wrong.

                She squatted to get a better view and heard horses to her left. She perked up and Wilhelm smiled at her attention. He motioned for her to follow him. "These can wait till later. I'll show you the real reason you're here."

                They rounded a corner to a giant building with stables inside. According to Wilhelm they had seven horses. Four of them from the town who rented the space to keep their horses and have them groomed, and two were for the elders. One hadn't really been taken by anyone yet, a young black stubborn stallion. Fareeha was introduced to the horses with a bag of oats in her hand. She had to scoop out a hand full and let the animal eat out of her hand.

                "Get them to know your voice and see that you mean well. Horses are skittish and they could easily run you down or kick back, break something, even you. You have to gain trust. Every morning you feed them hay and occasionally oats. Change their water and brush their coats. On sunny days we take the horses out into the yard. When it rains, inside is best. Can't have our animals getting sick."

                "Don't you have a vet?" Fareeha asked, struggling to keep the bag away from the stubborn black horse. Wilhelm smiled. "The best one in town. But even still that's no reason to neglect your charges."

                Fareeha nodded, putting aside the empty bag brushing off her hands on her pants. "How early do I have to be up?" she asked as he closed the stable door behind them. He rubbed his beard and looked up at the sky.

                "The animals rise with the sunrise. Rooter the rooster will wake everyone up. But by then you need to be out already with their food. Nobody likes a late breakfast."

                Fareeha was still frowning at the rooster’s name when they stopped at the edge of the field and looked into a small acre of a hobby farm. To the side there was a tractor, moving on its own, plowing. Slowly wheeling back and around. Fareeha gave Wilhelm a curious look. Wilhelm leaned on the fence post with his arms and motioned to it.

                "That's Bastion. An omnic created by Torb’s past. He intended to destroy it. I told him I had use for him and brought him here. Mighty help this one."

                "Him?"

                Wilhelm rubbed his chin. "Good question. I just say Bastion. Gets rid of all confusions I suppose." He leaned back, stretching his back. "Bastion will let you ride atop and control the gears if you need to do a certain job specifically, but usually just input what you need and they'll get the job done. Oil them once in a while and keep it from the rain and they'll do just fine."

                Fareeha watched with great interest surveying the farm. She had her work cut out. But she had agreed to it and she looked forward to the challenge. She nodded in assurance at his grin. He clapped her on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're here _fraulen_."

                "Thanks," she smirked.

                "Now you didn't forget about the sheep's and goats did you? We gotta get ‘em in for the night."

                The sun was half past setting and would be dark quite soon. So they set to it. Wilhelm whistled at the sheep with a shepherd dog at his side. This was tamer it seemed. Sheep were easily swayed, but only to the voice of their Shepard otherwise they would stare chewing grass and then resume to lower their heads. The goats were more stubborn. They didn't budge, nor could be herded. In defiance Fareeha lifted one up by placing her arms around under its chest and rump. He didn't mind that, but when they neared the pen he kicked out and Fareeha chased him again.

 

                After a bath and a before bed snack Fareeha lay on her new bed exhausted. The moon was bright out tonight, something she hadn't experienced in a long while. She stood up and walked over to the window, opening it to look out. She was greeted with the sounds of crickets and frogs from the nearby pond where the ducks bathed. She stared up in wonder at all the stars. She was amazed that she could see the Milky Way, something the city lacked. Hearing faint humming, she craned her neck out the window to see further, but all she saw was a bit of Wilhelm’s arm. He was humming to himself with a pipe in his mouth as he whittled away at a stick.

                There was a small tap of a screen door opening and then Ana’s voice. It was fairly muffled, but the voices were calm and serene. Wilhelm chuckled and resumed his humming.

                Fareeha looked up at the stars again. She was sure she had made the right choice.

 

            

* * *

 


	2. Fareeha meets the Locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana has a small mission for our new farm hand.

                Fareeha wished she could say she had happy dreams all night and was awoken gently by soft wafting scents of baking. On the contrary. Fareeha had tossed all night, dreaming about being chased by a giant black horse that was so mad at her it made millions of horses. And then the alarming sound of a military bugle awoke her with a sudden jolt she fell off the bed to the hard floor. Remembering where she was she stood up quickly and ran to her window, sticking her torso out. Her mother was calmly putting away the horn while Wilhelm stood a few feet away resting his arms on a pitchfork. Fareeha made an exasperated expression with her hands and he only shrugged.

                "Breakfast is getting cold. What happened to getting up with the rooster?" Ana said, walking back inside.

                Fareeha ducked back in and looked at her clock. Except there wasn't one. She hadn’t heard the rooster either. Washing up she went to the kitchen to find out there were no clocks in the house anywhere.

                "Wilhelm and I retired here because we were sick of time. Clocks make people angry. ‘Too late. Too early. Too slow, too fast, where did the day go’." She went on as she poured Fareeha a glass of orange juice in front of a huge stack of pancakes. Fareeha stared at the dripping mound of sugary sweetness, wondering how her mother knew her appetite after so many years apart. "We rely on the sun and the stars. Being in the military had my time. Not anymore. Eat up," Ana tapped Fareeha on the nose letting her eat.

                After she finished her plate she stood up to clear it, but Ana had already grabbed it from her. Fareeha gathered the next thing was to shadow Wilhelm. Her mother had already moved outside.

Fareeha tugged on her boots and clambered outside almost slipping on a broken wooden step.

                "Wil broke it when he came barging in saying a calf was on its way." Ana walked past Wilhelm, patting him on the forearm. He chuckled, "I've been meaning to fix it. But I’ve been so busy and _so old_." He never admitted he was old, never in his life. He was hinting at something.

                Fareeha looked down at the broken step, jutting out more than before. "I could try, I suppose."

                "That's my girl! See Wil, our baby is much too grown."

                Wilhelm chuckled again. He had been in the middle of pitch forking hay into the buggy. Fareeha grabbed another pitchfork to help, but Ana tutted. "Not today." Fareeha gave a confused glance at the old man who simply smiled and continued working away.

                Ana had Fareeha follow her to the back of the house where she was in awe at the giant flower garden. "Whoa,” she breathed out, pausing for a few seconds to view the on-spread of colors in harmony with the rising sun’s colors against the sky.

                "Tomorrow you can work since you're so eager, but today it's time to get to know the locals."

                Fareeha gave a confused shrug, gesturing back at the fields. "The animals _are_ the locals. Ma, did you forget you live twenty minutes away from the people?"

                "Rightfully So. Here I can wake up in peace without the noise and bustle of a town. It's for some, but not for me. Now hush. Grab that crate over there." Fareeha spied the crate almost under a massive rose bush. She came up to her ma who already had shears in her hand and cutting away. "Mostly the women like the variety of roses, the peonies and lilies. Most of the men, however, like simple decorative things on their counter such as daisies and daffodils. Brightens up a dull place that only relies on the sun for its light." That couldn't be right. Did they eat by candle light last night? At least there was running water and plumbing? She was going to double check.

                By the time she had come out of her thoughts Ana had filled the crate with an armload of flowers, free of the brush and pruned of the excess. Ana plumped them and tapped Fareeha on the arm. "Don't forget your hat."

                Fareeha did a double take at herself. "Wait, you want me to go like this? Into town? Looking like this?" Fareeha, exasperated, followed Ana out of the yard where Wil had finished loading the buggy. He chuckled as he noticed Fareeha was being sent the way she was. Ana slapped on the hat on too far Fareeha had to lift her nose to see where she was going.

                "You can take the buggy once I'm done taking this to the barn."

                "There we go then," Ana tutted, taking the crate from Fareeha who now fumbled to fix her hat. "Fareeha will go with you Wil and pick up a few things for the fences."

                Wilhelm rubbed his beard thoughtfully.  "Thomas had offered, but now that Fareeha is here it best be done then."

                Fareeha helped quickly unload the buggy wagon in record time and at that Wilhelm was pleased, clapping her on the back. “Your youth and strength will be a handy welcome,” he said with a broad thankful smile. She exhaled with a grin.

                They rode back and Ana was ready with the list that Wil had said out loud in his thoughts previous nights. He examined the list with a few ‘oh yea’s’ every few seconds. Ana had tied the flowers in bundles and then placed them carefully in between some things to trade while in town. Fareeha had turned to the house four times attempting to change her clothes, but her mother always managed to grab her, wheeling her back, telling her the flowers have to be put in water immediately by the receiver. She had to listen carefully, even her mother pulled her face close so that she could make sure it was getting through to her. Ana told her which flowers went to which people. What stores if it helped any. Call them by names, to introduce herself and assert her position in the town. Fareeha listened intently to allergies and to do the route in order. Wilhelm was not to help. She bit her lip at that.

                Wilhelm waited while Fareeha climbed in, making room to cradle the flower crate. The sight of her torn jeans made her sag against the buggy’s panels, making her hat flop over her face as they rode out, hiding Ana from sight.

-

                “I wonder if Wil will bring her around.”

                “That might be too soon. Didn’t Ana need her? I’m sure she’s put the girl to work already?”

                The sound of chickens clucking being herded by children interrupted the women’s thoughts as they made way for a cart to come rolling through. “My, my, speak of the devil…” They murmured. They took joy in seeing Wilhelm. And now he had company, who reluctantly climbed out of the back. The straw hat was cute they mused amongst themselves.

                “Margery, lil Wilcox is all done.” A voice called from inside. The older one nodded, stood up and headed inside.

                The other woman caught Fareeha’s eye and she waved with a smile, making Fareeha bump into Wilhelm broad back, distracted. “Ah, Hana!” Wilhelm boomed out when he saw what had distracted Fareeha. “Allow me to introduce you!” As Fareeha headed over she said the name to herself, it wasn’t one of the names her mother had said was getting flowers, but lugging the flower crate without giving her one was awkward. Upon introduction, Fareeha pulled out a single red poppy and presented it to her. Hana giggled, happily accepting it with a smile.

                “Well then, let’s start with the General Shop!” Wilhelm nodded to the store that Ana said needed flowers. Fareeha headed over while Wilhelm winked at Hana and she returned it, standing up to greet her mother who came back out with a bulldog, snuffing the ground.

                Wilhelm entered the General store to see that Fareeha had been crowded by the children in the store. “Ah, Wilhelm! Good to see you old man!”

                “Jesse, I see you you’ve met the new hired hand.”

                “Old lady Ana, eh? Worked to the bone yet?” Jesse elbowed Fareeha in the ribs as she handed the large bundles of orange snapdragons to Hanzo who accepted them with awe. “Wonderful, amazingly wonderful. Ana honors me.”

                “Ain’t they for us?”

                “You would like to think so,” Hanzo murmured as he set up the flowers in vases around the store, inhaling them as he moved about. Jesse grinned at Fareeha, “Well that brightened his day. Better than bed in breakfast apparently.” Wilhelm chuckled and nudged at Fareeha to accept the smoked sausages held out to her in wrapped paper. “For the flowers.”

                “I’m sure they were a gift,” Fareeha protested, but Wilhelm was already out the door when she glanced at him. Jesse chuckled at her confusion. “And a gift they have been. Please, it’s my appreciation. Flowers aren’t easy to grow.” He smiled broadly when Fareeha accepted it, placing it at the bottom of the crate. “Plus, whatever makes my old man happy.”

                “I am only a year older!”

                “If they’re happy, trust me, I’m happy.” Fareeha turned to the voice of a young man with darker skin as he came in unloading a sack of potatoes onto the table. “Hi!” he said cheerfully, wiping his brow. He rushed over on … Fareeha noticed he was wearing skates- wooden skates that had been worn out a bit. As he came to shake her hand he tripped into the counter. Fareeha tried to catch him, jamming the crate into his back, knocking the air out of him.

                Jesse burst out laughing and Fareeha stood mortified. “I am SO SORRY!”

                Lucio was chuckling as he wheezed, clutching his chest where he banged onto the wood. “See?! This is why I need a raise! I need new skates!” he hollered at Jesse.

                “Wearing skates in the shop is not part of the job description!”

                They weren’t paying any more attention to her as they bickered so she let herself out. Wilhelm was nowhere in sight. The cart was moved up ahead, no doubt gathering the supplies. Fareeha looked down at the crate and panicked, the flowers needed water! Her mother was going to have her hide! Quickly she tried to remember the names of the places at least.

                The next was a scientist on the far end of town who lived by a lake. The flowers for such an intimidating woman were thistles that had been carefully wrapped in a newspaper that was at least five years old. The tall thin woman thanked her wordlessly by merely accepting them once eyeing her over with an arched eyebrow. She disappeared inside for a split second while Fareeha glanced to the side at the dead plants and to the other side a crazy blooming sunflower. She stared in shock at its height and width. Was it real? She was about to touch it when suddenly the woman appeared again at the door and held out a small orb.

                Fareeha stared at it, not knowing what to do. “I see Ana had once again needed someone else to do her chores.”

                “She’s always needed someone to clean up after her.”

                At that the woman chuckled deeply. Amused, she brought out a small package out of her pocket and held it out closer, this time prompting Fareeha to take it. “You’re going to need the energy. Trust me on that.” She disappeared back inside with the grating sound of the door closing. Fareeha stood there a few seconds, not having caught the woman’s name.

                Gently placing the items at the bottom of the crate, Fareeha turned back around and headed back to the center of town. She passed by many friendly faces who greeted her. She gave a little girl a daisy, petted a dog who tried to climb her, and shook an old man’s hand. Quickly she made it to the mail station where a young woman zipped about stuffing her mail bag. “Oy, Morrison! You’ve got a customer!”

                “Actually, I-“ Fareeha began, almost going dizzy with the way the girl kept zipping around her. The young lady winked at her and was gone. “Lena! What did I say about-!” The man cut himself short when he saw Fareeha standing instead of Lena. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, eyes on her. “Ana’s baby.”

                “It’s Fareeha, actually,” Fareeha said with a small chuckle and shrug. She lowered the crate, gently tugged out the bundles of yellow tulips, offering them to him. “My mother has me on errands today. Get to know the town.”

                He chuckled as he accepted them, admiring them. “Simple flowers for a simple man.”

                “I have to get going,” Fareeha lifted the crate again. “It was good to see you again, Jack.” She gave him a nod before slipping out. Didn’t Ana tell him she was visiting? He seemed genuinely surprised. It had been decades since she last saw him.

                Fareeha almost got run over by a horse pulling a cart, almost jumping on the defensive, thinking it was Wilhelm’s horse. It wasn’t. “Watch where you are going, you animal! I’m walking here!” Fareeha got taken aback by a dark skinned beauty who yelled after the man racing after it, holding his hat. “Sorry, Miss!”

                “Honestly,” the woman muttered, not noticing Fareeha, dusting herself off as she crossed the dusty road in a huff. “Why do I put up with this primitive town, refusing to upgrade. There’s no order to this chaos!”

                After that brief encounter, Fareeha was lost temporarily in thought when suddenly a slight bang of a door opening caught her attention. “What on earth is going on?” She turned in the direction of the sound and froze yet again when blond hair shone brilliantly in the morning sun. The woman noticed her. “I wouldn’t stand there.” She smiled, blue eyes sparkling and walked back inside.

                “ **BRIGITTE**!”

                Fareeha leapt out of her skin when she heard a loud clang of steel on iron. “For heaven’s sake child!”

                “I’m sorry, Papa!”           

                Speaking of papa, where was Wil? Looking down at the flowers she noticed that some were beginning to wilt. She panicked. They needed water ASAP! Quickly she rushed into the nearest building to ask for water, almost bowling over a man who was exiting. “Sorry, Mister!”

                “Mister’s my Father!” She didn’t pay attention as she entered and put down the crate on the countertop and rang the bell.

                “Genji, I told you your bearded dragon has to- oh!” Fareeha looked up and saw the same blond woman. So this was her shop, a veterinarian clinic. A few dogs were barking in the back, but settled down after she closed the door to their entrance. “How may I help you?” She asked when she approached the stunned woman.

                “Water!” Fareeha blurted out, without thinking she pushed the crate over then quickly pulled it back realizing her dumb mistake, yanking off her hat. “A-apologies, my name is Fareeha, I’m new in town. My mother sent me here to hand out flowers, but I’m taking too long and they’re in desperate need of water. May I borrow some of yours?”

                The woman chuckled, “Certainly.” She went to the back and fished out a small pail. She filled it with water halfway and brought it back to her. Fareeha thanked her profusely as she lowered all the bundles into the pail, gently rearranging them.

                “How long will you be in town then?” The woman went to the other side of the counter, opening a small package and pulling out its contents.

                “She said she needed me here to help on the farm, so I guess forever,” Fareeha said lowering the crate back off the counter and wiping up any left over water with the end of her white shirt.

                At that the woman gave a musical laugh, making Fareeha look up. She caught the name on the board and read it out loud. “Angela Ziegler, that’s a lovely name.”

                “Thank you, courtesy of my parents.”

                Fareeha didn’t want to hastily leave just yet and seem unappreciative. Conversation was hard for her with strangers, but with this woman it seemed as if Fareeha had only come back from a vacation out of town, always belonging here.

                So she cleared her throat. "What – uhm - grabbed a lady like you to these parts?"

                The blonde head raised and she leaned forward on her arms. "I am a city girl, it's true. The veterinarian they had here was an old uncle of mine. Told me to come on down and have a visit. So imagine me a city girl coming down to this quaint lil place, so the shock is mutual." She gave Fareeha a wink. “But only at first! I fell in love at first sight to be quite honest. We don't get much green and the air; have you ever smelled air so fresh."

                "I live on a farm with animals." They both chuckled together at that. Angela smiled and shook her head, hands still sorting the covered syringes. Fareeha’s eyes widened as she labeled them. The sizes of some of them, wow. Angela continued talking. "Course my uncle was counting on it and wanted me to take over so he could retire."

                "Is he here?"

                "Oh, no, he’s back home in Switzerland."

                "Oh, wow," Fareeha looked over at a small photo on the cork wall, a greying man with his arm around Angela’s neck in a pretend hold like she was snagged and hooked to take the job with Angela pretending to struggle to get away. Quite the reference photo you want to see in a professional office.

                "He calls me every now and then. And so I started here maybe two-near three years ago?" She was pondering to herself when she noticed Fareeha was intriguingly listening. "Amazing story teller aren’t I?" she said with a small laugh in slight sarcasm. Fareeha snapped out of it and rapidly shook her head.

                "On the contrary, all I have is my mother to tell me about this town. She doesn't do much so things get quite repetitive."

                They both laughed again.

                "Ah, yes, Ana. How is she by the way?"

                Fareeha again snapped to attention. "Ah!"

                Angela looked up just in time to pull her head back as a giant bouquet of flowers came at her. "From her garden!" Fareeha blurted. Angela laughed at the girl starting to blush. She gingerly took it and then gave a careful tug when she realized Fareeha wasn't quite letting go. "Thank You?" she asked softly with a smile. Fareeha immediately let go so embarrassed. "Sh-she-uh- said they were her favorite-I meanyourfavorite!"

                Angela admired the massive dark red blooms, tenderly arranging the leaves in its paper wrapper. "Oh, Ana. She doesn't have to. But they smell heavenly. I'll be sure to thank her."

                Angela put the flowers in a vase filled with fresh water from the large sink; probably where she washed small animals. Fareeha watched her arrange the centres. "Although," she said perking up Fareeha. "She usually has the mail girl deliver them to me since she is out in the sticks." She turned to look at Fareeha over her shoulder with a lilting smile. "Is that you from now on?"

                "The... mail girl?"

                Angela laughed as she walked over back to the counter to face Fareeha. "Delivering flowers."

                "I'll do anything you want." And when Angela raised an eyebrow Fareeha quickly added. "I have a feeling ma is going to have me doing all her errands, so you might be seeing a lot of me, if you don't mind."

                "Not at all," Angela smiled. "You are a welcome addition. Like you said, this town is small and it gets quite repetitive,” she said the last word with another wink. Fareeha opened her mouth to say something, but the jangle of the bell of the front door interrupted her thoughts. Angela smiled broadly at the person. A boisterous voice boomed out. "AH MISS Z! So good I caught ye!"

                "Torbjorn, you don't need to call me that, the little ones call me that." There was a playful tone in her voice and Fareeha couldn’t help but smile. She lifted the pail out of the crate and started to remove the flowers when Angela put a hand over hers to stop her. “Keep it; it will get hot very soon.”

                “Ye better do as she says,” Torb said with a laugh, “Ye’ll regret it!”

                Fareeha nodded and put her hat back on, she tipped it at Angela whose attention was caught again. "Till next time, miss."

                "Till next time then. I look forward to it."

                Fareeha wasn't even out the doorway when Torb boomed again with Angela interrupting him. "Why! Are you yelling?!"

                "I'm yelling? OH! Brigitte dropped a fresh axe onto the anvil and I was too-" the voices muffled away as Fareeha continued on her way, finding her spirits more uplifted than her mother's news of steak that night. She fitted her cap again and was off with a smile.

                Her next stop was a mansion way at the end of the road. Along the way she met more people. Some offered her things, fresh bread, fresh jam, a bag of nuts from a small boy who foraged them and from an old lady she helped cross the street, ginger; just one piece of ginger. She stared curiously at it. She heard loud trekking and saw a giant of a woman jogging along the path, towel draped about her shoulders, sweat bands on her forehead and wrists. The woman’s bright pink hair is what got her attention. She came to a stop when she noticed Fareeha.

                “Ah, you look like someone who likes to train,” and then she flexed, making Fareeha stand back. “Welcome to the gun show. I bet you’ve never seen anything like this.”

                “Why- are you-showing off, again?” It was Hana who came to Fareeha’s rescue.

                “Ah, Hana, you ready to race again?”

                “No way! I saw you race a horse the other day. That owner lost his horse when he saw you today! Have you lost your mind, Aleks?!”

                “Pfft,” Aleksandra crossed her arms. “I love this town,” she said to Fareeha. “Early mornings jogs are the best, gets you in a great mood. Maybe we should jog together someday.”

                “She lives out in the sticks with Ana and Wil, we’re going to see her barely.” Hana popped her gum and then turned to Fareeha, “So, who’s next on your list?”

                Fareeha pointed towards the big cobblestone gates. Looking in that direction, Hana and Zarya closed in on Fareeha. “You need to be careful. She doesn’t come out during the day. You see her sometimes on cloudy days.”

                “Such a pity too, she is a severe beaut,” Aleks added.

                Fareeha frowned at that description. Hana shook her head, placing her hands behind her head. “Town has a bet that she’s a vampire. Fits the description; pale skin, sharp eyes, lips are always red no other shade, only comes out on overcast days.”

                “Goes for walks at night through the town.”

                Fareeha’s head swiveled to each person that commented.

                “If you happen to catch her it’s like she was never in front you.”

                 “If she looks at you… there are no survivors.” Now they all looked at Aleks.

                Fareeha rolled her eyes and started moving forward, crate under her arm.         

                “What, you’re still going?”

                “Farm people, I tell ya.”

                “Nothing compares to shoveling poop.”

                Fareeha’s calves were well formed so walking the steep walkway was nothing. The gates were already open; as she reached them she immediately heard birds and water running through fountains. Several fountains in fact as she looked around, surrounded by millions of red roses. Her eyes roamed and finally settled on an old woman sitting on a bench. Fareeha perked up.

                The old woman had spotted Fareeha and with a kindly smile stood up with the aid of a cane. “Oh my, are you the new delivery girl?”

                Fareeha was ashamed of her next words. “Are you the vampire?” She was suddenly blushing hard in embarrassment when the old woman laughed musically with a slight rasp. Fareeha looked over her shoulder to find that the two young women were gone, hoping they hadn’t seen what had just happened.

                In that moment that she had turned away, a younger woman ushered the old woman away to go back inside. When Fareeha turned around and saw her instead she almost froze of a heart attack.

                “Do you have business here?” came the thick accent. _Had she transformed?_ Fareeha swallowed hard as the woman’s steely gold eyes behind thin frames gazed back at her expectantly. Arms crossed with a hip cocked to a side in her stance. The hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the tail almost reaching the back of her knees. “I- uh…” Fareeha couldn’t believe she was feeding into what Hana and Aleks had said about this woman. But she was a severe beauty, so severe she looked like she could punish you for just looking her way.

                For some reason Fareeha stood to attention and saluted. “Special delivery ma’am.”

                The woman exhaled through her nose almost exasperated. She glanced down at the poppies and helped herself. Fareeha almost pointed out the yellow roses were for her, but never minded to say anything. She didn’t dare. The woman then chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle that made your spine tingle in a way that confused Fareeha. “Why so stiff, soldier?”

                Fareeha found herself tongue tied, staring, and awestruck. So much that she didn’t realize the woman slip something inside the crate. She only awoke when the woman was walking away, hips swaying gently side to side, a glance over her shoulder and she closed the door. Fareeha shook a shiver away, pondering what had just happened. She scratched the back of her head and turned to leave. _I think I’m done._

                Fareeha watched as Ana went through her wares, lifting each item to examine that were left in the crate. Fareeha understood now. This was a bartering system and she was using her own daughter. Looking again at the items on the table, Fareeha frowned. “Ma,” she lifted her mug for a sip before standing up. “You’re a damn crook.”

                “ _Shukraan_ , dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shukraan - thank you in Arabic


End file.
